


A strong connection

by thecrooktomyassasin



Series: The one I love [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Canary, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Legion of doom - Freeform, Legion!Leonard, Past!Leonard, post-oculus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: He doesn't know how, but every time, Leonard Snart finds himself drawn to Sara Lance. Somehow he forgets that she is the enemy, and realizes that she is first of all... human.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr because i wanted it to be a small drabble, but now I came up with a second part and i want them to be organized.   
> I hope you enjoy!   
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

_“Someone that has a strong connection to you. A kind of emotional tether.”_

 

He couldn’t see her, but he knew that she was there. Her uneven breathing and soft muffled cries betrayed her. _Why was she crying? Why did he even care..?_

 

She leaned against the cold steel was and dropped on her knees; allowing the tears to fall. She had been holding them inside too long. It gave her a feeling… like she could drown in her own suppressed emotions; her grief, her pains, _her regrets. She buried her face in her face and cried until she couldn’t properly breath._

A part of her wanted it to stop; she wanted the pain to go away and let her mask come back on. But another part; her part that ached… It wanted it to go on forever. It hoped that if she cried too much, it would someone bring her sister back…it would bring _him_ back. And not in the way that he was back now. A familiar stranger; a friend who became an enemy…technically they hadn’t even met; at least as far as he knew.

But it _hurt._

_Seeing him hurt._

 

He didn’t know her. Yet why was he still standing on the other side of the bare warehouse; not moving… Why didn’t he attack her? Kill her? 

Once he heard her it was the last thing that came to his mind. He was too embarrassed of the first. 

He had thought of approaching her; sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her until her cries would hush. 

He felt disgusted at his own thoughts… and her sobs weren’t exactly helping him suppress them. He hoped that she would stop; or at least that he could move and get out of there…But with every cry and sob his feet seemed to be cemented tighter on the floor. Soon enough, his legs gave out and he sat with his own back against the cold surface.

_Why_ the hell was that woman affecting _him_? _How_ was this woman affecting _him_?

His hands went to his forehead… and as she let out another sob he felt a tightening pain in his chest. Like he felt the pain she felt; if that was actually the case and he wasn’t imagining it… the pain was blinding. Creeping inside his whole body and making him want to scream. 

_What the hell was wrong with him? And what the hell did Sara Lance have to do with it?_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and/or comments always appreciated.


End file.
